Snow is Falling
by imaagine4ever
Summary: Featuring the Hunters of Artemis and Percabeth, two different situation in which snow is falling, reminding them of what has been and what is to come. ONESHOT, no specific genre (humor, romance, and a bit of drama)


**Hey! These are just two little drabbles about snow. They aren't necessarily on Christmas day. So, enjoy and leave a review telling me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: Jingle bells, jingle bells…I'm still not clever enough to make this work. I don't own PJO. **

**Percy POV (sometime after HoO)**

Annabeth twirled around in the clearing, arms raised up towards the sky, which was gently showering snow down on them. Her blond hair was tucked up in an ice blue cap and a white parka wrapped snugly around her. She smiled serenely, turning to him. "It's been so long since I've seen the snow," she said.

He took her mittened hand in his. "Snow's the best part of winter," Percy said with a mischievous grin.

"Wha-"

He shoved her into a pine tree, which promptly dropped the snow from its laden branches on Annabeth's head.

Annabeth stood still for a moment, and then calmly wiped the cold, wet whiteness from her face.

_Uh-oh_, Percy thought. With Annabeth, calm meant angry. She knelt down and gathered up a mound of snow in her hand, packing it tightly into a ball and shooting it at Percy, who immediately ducked. "You missed," he said, childishly sticking his tongue out.

Annabeth shot him a look that made him sorry he'd ever opened his mouth. Instead of saying anything, she began to pelt him with – OUCH! WHERE THE HADES WAS SHE EVEN GETTING ICE?

He sprinted as fast as he could through the trees. He probably wasn't even supposed to be off the park's path, but he didn't care. It took him a while to realize that he was still running, but she had stopped throwing ice. He skidded to a halt in the middle of a wooded area and smiled triumphantly back at Annabeth, who stood with a snowball in her hand twenty feet away from him.

"Out of ice? You known I'm just going to dodge that one."

She smirked. "Don't underestimate the power of this snowball." And with that, she launched it at a tree right beside him.

He had probably five seconds to a) blink and b) breathe when a pile of snow landed directly on his head. _Touché, Wise Girl._

She looked adorable standing there, much closer suddenly, laughing her head off at his plight. He leaned forward, wrapping an arm around her waist, and captured her lips with his.

Snow was one of the greatest parts about winter, but being with Annabeth was even better.

**Phoebe POV**

**(First part: Takes place sometime in TLH before Thalia meets Jason. I know it says in TLH that Artemis set them on the trail of Lycaon, but let's pretend she told them to go to Nereus who would guide them, okay?)**

Being a Hunter is awesome. There are no boys, you get to whack stuff, it's awesome to hang out with Artemis and the girls, you get to whack stuff, it's an amazing feeling when you kill that monster, and you get to whack stuff. Phoebe was on the verge of whacking this particular god (some weird name like Nickobob) who had taken up residence at the Santa Monica Bay. When he first saw her and Thalia, he'd backed up in fright, mumbling about demigods and…sons of Poseidon?

Phoebe leaned into Thalia, who was glaring daggers at Nickobob. "Do you know this guy?"

Thalia didn't respond immediately. "Yeah, I know Nereus," she muttered. "Ran into him when we were looking for Lady Artemis and Annabeth."

Nereus. Nickobob had more of a ring to it. "Sounds like you did more than run into him," Phoebe murmured.

"Well, there was a little incident with Percy-"

Phoebe cut her off. "I've heard all I need to know. Now let's go see if he knows where this pack of wolves is, eh?"

She led the way, and Thalia reluctantly followed, cursing about how this was a bad idea. "NICKOBOB!" Phoebe yelled at the god. "We have trapped you!" She stuck her knife (not her weapon of choice, but good for close-range attack) under Nickobob's fat chin. "Now tell us where Lycaon and his wolves are!"

Nickobob gave her a scared look. Thalia sighed from behind her. "Nereus," she growled. "You have five seconds to tell us where Lycaon is. Percy's only an Iris Message away and he can be here in less than five seconds."

Fear and shame filled Nickobob's eyes. "Heisinomaha," Nickobob said before diving into the water.

Phoebe turned to Thalia with a triumphant expression on her face. "Omaha! Let's go!"

_-One Week Later-_

Phoebe sympathized with Thalia. It couldn't be easy to find your brother after years of thinking he was dead, only to lose him to a crazy wind god who wore too much make-up and suffered from a severe bipolar disorder. As they trudged back down the mountainside (after another near-death experience, who knew), Phoebe wrapped an arm around Thalia's shoulders. "It's going to be okay, Thals," she said. "We got through the last war, and we'll get through this one. Your brother's going to be fine."

Thalia shot her a grateful look. The girls stayed together, not talking; there was a silent mourning in the air for the days to come. Snow began to gently fall from the heavens, tentatively, like the tears of infants.

**Well, that took a turn. I was originally going to add Caleo to this, but I couldn't come up with a good idea. Any suggestions? Review/PM me. I accept all ideas. **


End file.
